Glass
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Her walls of the shadows she hid in were like glass to him. Easy to see through. Easy to shatter. Woah, wait, wait, WAIT A SEC! Doesn't glass HURT when it shatters? Mori: Yeah.   Me: Doesn't it hurt you?  Mori: ...   MoriXOC
1. Song One Because of You

**A/N: Hey there! So, I have decided to improve Scars, which is now called Glass, as you could see. It will be part of the Shadows series. Anyway, warnings: I have no idea who the hell Mary Sue is, or what in the world she has to do with fanfiction, but I can gurantee that I don't try to make Delilah like her. My character is in no way a refllection of myself, my life is nothing like hers. She comes from the sadistic side that all teen authors and above have. And if you wish to question my authority and work as an author on here, I will ask you now to leave. I will warn you that if you read, thinking that you will like, and you don't, please don't feel the need to tell me how much this sucks. I'm trying my hardest to make this the best it can be. I'm sorry if it isn't good enough. Here is the full version of the summary, by the way:**

**Delilah always put walls up around herself, standing in the shadows, content to watch and listen, and trying to hide something that no one had ever noticed: her scars. But she and three others have gained scholarhips to Ouran Academy, and that is all about to change. Her days of satnding in the shadows coming to a close, Delilah grips at the one thing she has left: her walls. But what happens when one tall, silent host can see through all of her barriers as though she was made of glass? MoriXOC, HunnyXOC, TamaXHaru**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

A tall girl with long, staright auburn hair and glacier blue eyes strode purposfully down the long hallway of her high school -East. Her eyes, focused on something far away, held the coldness of what they took after. Not that anyone cared. The people who passed her eye's went right over her, as though she was not there. Her presence usually went unnoticed by others. People sometimes even jumped when she spoke, turning around to look at her, but forgot about her the next day. Just the way she liked it. She was content to stand in the shadows, watching, listening, peotecting others from behind the scenes. But, sadly, no one knew her name or by sight.

But, that was the norm for her. She didn't let anyone past arms length, didn't let anyone get too close. She knew from expirience that nothing but pain would come from that. She didn't mind being alone. She was content to be the star next to the Dipper, the one that no one paid any heed to.

Suddenly, she veered off to the right, walking straight through an open door to the office, a smallish, friendly room. There were three desks. Two seretaries sat at the two on the left of the room, the teachers mailboxes on the right. Technology was in a small room behind the two women, and as was a hall, that had the nurse's and principal's offices in it, along with other things.

The girl walked in and stood there for a few minutes, waiting to see if anyone would notice her. As usual, no one did. She smiled a small, sad smile, but let the corners of her mouth fall into a stoic look, and cleared her throat. The older secretary, a short woman with short, curly gray hair and glasses looked up from her computer, suprised, but offered a sweet smile to the girl, who returned it shyly. It wasn't a real smile, but the woman didn't seem to notice.

"You must be one of the girls trying out for the Ouran Scholarships, yes?" She asked, and the tall girl nodded her head. "Ah, very good. You're Delilah Hansen, yes?" Once again, the girl in question nodded. "Good, good. Isn't it great that the prestigious Ouran Academy chose us for this Scholarship program? And four scholarships? Amazing! This is a truly great opportunity! Well, since you're trying out for the music scholarship, you can go to the choir room. Try your best, and good luck!" The secretary babbled on, and when she was done, Delilah was out of the room in two seconds.

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

Delilah stood silently at the back of the large choir room with two girls, waiting for the third girl to get done with her demonstration of the intruments she played. The rule was, you made a list of all of the intstruments that you played, and picked four -you could also sing-, and preformed for them. The three music teachers all listened, and would debate on who was going to Ouran. They would get the results the next day. One of the teachers was from the place question, and was a very kind good looking man with slicked back blonde and bright violet eyes.

There had been six people trying out for the scholarship, and once one was done, they were excused. Delilah was lucky to be the last to go, so she wouldn't have to worry about other students watching her.

Finally, about an hour later, it was her turn to go. "Delilah Hansen?" the female choir teacher -Mrs. Vancamp- said, and the girl nodded, stepping forward, handing them her sheet. "So you will be playing the violin, piano, guitar, and singing for us?" The girl with the cold eyes nodded, and picked up her violin, already tuned and ready, and put it to her shoulder, resting her chin on the place accounted for that. She brought her bow up to the strings, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to run her fingers over the strings. She had picked mostly modern songs, harder but more fun to play, and started into the song 'The Voice' by the Celtic Woman. With her eyes closed, she was able to picture being alone in her room, pouring her heart into her music. She was no longer being watched, in the cramped choir room, she was standing on her favorite bridge at the park near her house, watching the blooming cherry trees, not afraid to play her best, for no one could hear her.

As she played, she pondered things. She had picked these four things because she wanted to challange herself. She knew that everyone was going to do at least one of these things, and she wanted to prove herself better than them. Not to just prove that she could do it, but to shock those that had ever doubted her skill when she was younger.

All too soon, the song was over, and she took her violin off her shoulder, and put it away, preparing for her next feat- her guitar. She didn't notice the tears in the teachers eyes at her beautiful, heartfelt performance. She also didn't notice the four others that had come in. The girl once again closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and launched into 'Heartbreak Warfare', her finger strumming over the strings easily.

Once again, that song ended too fast for her liking. But, she still had her song to sing and her guitar to play along. She stood up, ignoring everything else in the world, still in her Musical Flow, and walked over to the piano. The teachers already had noted that she would be singing well she was playing the piano, and were very curious about the song. The girl had picked one of her favorites 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. Her fingers flew into the begining, and took Delilah took a deep breath.

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I~ will not let myself, cause my heart<br>so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did  
>you fell so hard.<br>I've learned the hard way,  
>to never let it get that far!<em>

_Because of you, I never stray to far  
>from the sidewalks.<br>Because of you I learned to play  
>on the safe side so I don't get hurt.<br>Because of you I find it hard to trust  
>not only me, but ev'ryone around me.<br>Because of you, I am afraid..."_

The girl let her voice fade a small bit, tears unrealized in her eyes. She picked this piece because she could relate to it, and those made for the best music, esspecially when singing. But, now was not the time for sadness or pity parties. She wanted no part in that, only to live her life with music.

_"I lose my way. And it's not too long before  
>you point it out.<br>I cannot cry, because I know  
>that's weakness in your eyes!<em>

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh ev'ryday  
>of my life.<br>My heart can't possibly break,  
>when it wasn't even whole to start with!<em>

_[Corus]_

_I watched you die  
>I hear you cry, every night in your sleep.<br>I was so young, you should have known  
>better than to lean on me!<em>

_You never thought of anyone else  
>you just saw your pain.<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>for the, same damn thing!<em>

_Because of you, I never stray  
>too far from the sidewalks.<br>Because of you, I learned to play  
>on the safe side so I don't get hurt.<em>

_Because of you I try my hardest  
>just to forget everything!<br>Because of you I don't know how  
>to let anyone else in!<br>Because of you, I'm ashamed  
>of my life, because it's empty.<br>Because of you, I am afraid."_

Delilah let the final notes of her song drift through the air, before she stod up from the piano and bowed to the teachers, turning to go. Suddenly, though, she heard clapping. And it was comimg from more than one person in the room. She slowly spun back around to stare, dumbfounded, at the teachers, and four other students who sat next to them. All of them were clapping, with tears in their eyes. "Oh, my! Delilah-chan, isn't it? That was amazing! A true masterpiece! _Trés, trés bon! Magique! Donc plus sincères! Amazing!_ (Very, very good! Magical! So heartfelt! Amazing!)" cried a boy whom was the spitting image of the teacher from Ouran, with his blond hair falling into teary and glittery violet eyes. The girl put on a smile smile, and if anyone were to look close enough, they would see that it was fake.

"_Merci beaucoup (thank you very much),_" Delilah said almost silently, looking down. She forced a blush onto her cheeks.

"Oh. My. God. You look SOOOOO cute with that blush and shy look on you! Adorable!" A more feminine voice cried, and Delilah looked up at a girl about nine inches shorter than her own five nine squeeling, jumping up and down, and clapping her hands together. "You're Delilah Hansen, right? You have to be! You're in some of my classes!" the girl exclaimed, running over to stare up at the girl in question. "Wow, now that I look at you, you're really pretty up close. I could never get a good view of you. You were always in the back, and you never really talked. I tried to tell my friends about you, but none of them remembered. It's like you sprayed everyone but me with forgetful dust, huh?"

As the short girl went on and on, Delilah racked her brain to remember this girl, then it clicked. This was Kathryn Vannder, or as most call her, Kate. She had short, almost pixie cut brown hair and large green/grey/blue eyes. She has a more short, curvy build. She was in the taller girl's first, second, third, and sixth hour. She was really good at writing, from what the ice-eyed girl could recall. Probably was the one chosen for the writing scholarship. **(A/N: The music scholarship is the last to get picked. Every other scholarship student already knows.) **The tall girl subconciously thought of a type of music for the girl. Probably dance remixes. Upbeat, fun. Lots of Cascada songs. Her dance (yes, Delilah dances as well), would probably be freestyle.

Two other boys stood up, and walked over to the two girls, appraising Delilah. The girl knew what they saw. A tall girl with the thin build of a dancer, long arms and legs, thin and graceful hands. Long auburn hair that framed a pale face with suprising and haunting ice blue eyes. The tall girl took her time to check them over as well.

One, Delilah knew, was Kate's younger step- brother. He would be the shorter of the two. He, like his sister, had shaggyish dark brown hair and gray/green eyes. He had a taller, lankier build, and stood about five eight, and his skin was almost an olive color, but a few shades lighter. He had most likely gotten the art scholarship. His name is Brian Vannder. He would have to be ...some type of country. Laid back, calm, goes with the flow. Another freestyle.

The other was someone everyone in the school knew, even if he didn't know everyone. He was tall, maybe six three. His arms and legs were long and muscular, his shoulders broad and hips small. His blond hair was short, growing no more than a fourth of an inch, and his eyes a nice blue. His nose was splayed with some freckles, and his skin was tan, from all of those days out in the sun. He looked like a Californian surfer. This was Jak (Jack) Rion. He would have no doubt gotten the sports scholarship, seeing as to he was star player on almost every team. His type of song would be hard rock. A beat for everyone, a song for everyone. Everywhere you listened. His dance would be hip-hop.

"I must say. For a no one, you really are good at music. You know your stuff," Jak said, giving her a grin that said he was joking. Delilah, not used to attention, looked down, and her hand came up to start twisting and untwisting her hair. Suddenly, one of the teachers clapped, causing the students to look over. The tall, blond man from Ouran was standing up, wearing the same charming smile as his son.

"Yes, father?" asked the blond boy (whom had told Delilah during the time frame that his name was Tamaki, and that he was the son of the 'teacher' -he had corrected Delilah and told her that Mr Suoh was acctually the chairman. Her eyes had widened dramatically from the news. She earned a tackle hug from Kate and Tamaki, whom both commente on how cute she looked), and everyone stared at him expectantly. He smiled kindly at Delilah.

"I am pleased to say that we have already come to our decision for who shall recieve the music scholarship. And, quite obviously, that person is..." he barely had time to say "Miss Delilah Hansen" before the girl was tackle-hugged by Tamaki, Kate, and a very careless Brian. The Chairman smiled. "Well, boys and girls, go home and pack your bags. Our flight for Japan leaves tomarrow."

**A/N: Yo. Wazzup? SO! First installment of Glass, book one of Shadows. So! This is the MoriXOC version. There will be versions for every host, other than Haruhi and Tamaki, because they are a couple. Did you like? If so, review! You want me to go on, then REVIEW. Reviews make me work faster. **

**Oh! And sorry for the rambling of the first author note. I just had to put all that up there.**

**Kyoya: Anyways, now that you have the first chapter done, I suggest that you go work on the second. *glasses glint evilly***

***crosses arms and raises eyebrow* Don't wanna right now. You're shadow king scariness does not have an effect on me, she who has a gangster-looking/bad-tempered/six foot three brother. Sucks to be you.**

**Kyoya: Hm. We'll see.**

**See? See what?**

**Kyoya: *smirks evilly and walks away.***

**Hunny: *bouces over with Mori well I shudder* Hi Midnight-chan!**

**Hello Hunny. Mori. *Mori nods***

**Hunny: are we gonna come in next chapter?**

**Yes. An if not that, the next chapter.**

**Twins: *randomly appear and grab my arms* well then! She would love to continue talking to you lovely readers, but she has a second chapter to work on. *walk off***

**Ok. Kyoya I'm not afraid of. Homosexual twins? That's a different story. *being dragged away and out of sight***

**Hunny: Haha! Midnight-chan doesn't own us or Ouran or Headmaster Suoh. But she does own Delilah, Kate, Jak, and Brain. And the plot of this story. **

**Mori: Don't take it from her.**

**Hosts (other than Hunny): *gaping mouths* ...*speachless***

**Hunny: You guys look funny!**

**Mori: Review.**


	2. Song Two Gunpowder and Lead

**Hey all! So, it's the second installment of Glass, and I must thank you very much for reading. That means a lot. If you don't like, easy, don't read. I try to keep my character from being a Mary Sue, whoever the hell that it. Well, enjoy!**

Delilah sighed as she leaned on her bed, looking over her now empty white room. Well, not exactly 'empty'. Just, plain. Boxes covered most of the floor, packed full with everything she would need for the next five years. She and Kate, since they were in their final year of highschool, which is usually where the scholarship stops, would also stay their collage years at Ouran University. Kate had told the tall girl that she wasn't sure if she was going to stay for the collage, but she was certainly going to think about it.

Delilah already knew that she was going to be staying at the University for collage. She stood up straight, grabbed a rather large box, and walked downstairs, to where her huge black truck awaited her outside. She passed through a silent house, and reflected bitterly: _it's not like I'll have anyone waiting for me if I were to come home._

But, after she got outside and heaved the heavy box into the bed of her four door cab with a grunt and turned around, she was met with a sight that mader her gasp quietly. Kate, Tamaki, and two other boys stood there, gaping at her. Well, one of them was. He was short, with messy blond hair and large brown eyes. He seemed to be very young, but Delilah knew that there was more to the 'little' boy then what met the eye, as it was almost the same case with her, other than she didn't look sweet and innocent and young. Just don't judge a book by it's cover.

The other, a very tall man (one of the tallest Delilah had ever met, and that was saying something) with messy jet-black hair, tanned skin, and molten-steel grey eyes, had a look of pure indifference. On closer reflection, Delilah noticed the almost impercceptiably raised eyebrow. And these two ...they looked so familiar...

"Hello," the tall girl said. Kate grinned and ran over to Delilah, throwing her shorter arms around the taller girl's thin waist.

"Morning Delilah! We came to help you with your stuff!" Kate chirped as she let go, grabbing Delilah's arm and dragging the girl over to the boys. "But there are some people you have to meet first!

"This is Mitskuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls him Hunny. He and his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka AKA Mori, will be in our class. They're friends of Tamaki here."

Delilah nodded, smiling a small, unnoticably fake (Or so she thought. She didn't notice the silent giant raise an eyebrow) smile at them both. "I'm Delilah Hansen. It's very nice to meet both of you. Please, come in." With that, the girl turned around and walked in, listening to the four follow her.

"I can get my things myself, but you feel free to eat something or sit down," the girl said, turning half way around to smile at them. "I'll only take a few more minutes." She turned around, cutting off protest and wanting to keep her words to a minimum, and walked up the stairs, not noticing the footsteps that followed her still.

. . .

Delilah walked into her room, and walked over to a larger box, still wanting to tackle the heavy ones first, when she heard a rustle behind her. She spun around so fast it was amazing she didn't fall over, to see Mori staring at her indifferently, holding the largest box of hers in his arms. "Hello, Morinozuka-san. You don't need to do that, I got it." she said with a small, fake smile, and he just stared at her for a moment more, before turning around and walking out, box still in hand.

She walked out of the room as fast as she could, which wasn't her fastest, seeing as to she had a rather large box in her hands, to see Mori waiting at the stairs, looking at her again. "Didn't I just say that you didn't have to carry that?" She said, smiling that same fake smile. But, the black haired giant shrugged and continued on. She sighed, shook her head, but still hurried after him.

. . .

About half an hour later -and as much protesting from Delilah as she could make while keeping the words to a minimum- the loading was done and they were all sitting at the kitchen table, one of the many furnishings that would be going to the tall girl's neighbors when she left. Hunny was snacking on some cake that he had brought, and sharing it also with Kate. Tamaki sat at the head of the six person table, and Mori and Delilah sat next to each other, across from their respective other.

Tamaki was going on and on about how much fun Kate, Brian, Jak, and Delilah were going to have at Ouran and in Japan, and how he had a 'family' that they had to meet (Mori and Hunny were the 'neighbors'). Delilah felt bad for this 'Haruhi', whom she was having trouble deciding whether s/he was a he or a she.

Finally, though, it came time to go get Brian and Jak and head to the airport. There was only one little problem, there was only going to be room for five people when they picked the two up. Delilah automatically said that she could take someone in her truck, and just meet the others at the airport. "Tamaki can come with me," she said, assuming that Hunny and Mori would want to stay together (she was a very observant person, and noticed things quickly, like how Mori didn't like to talk.)

"No, I can't. My father will want me to come with him in the limo** ( A/N: he rides in the front, so he doesn't count for room)**," Tamaki said, looking slightly apologetic. Hunny jumped into the conversation, to save the day.

"Lilah-chan's truck is a four door, so there should be room for three. Takashi and I will go with her and meet you at the airport," he said lightly, already making to go into the taller girl's truck. Mori nodded and followed, climbing into the large black truck. Delilah nodded, and wished the other's well as she walked around her vehicle and climbed into the driver's seat.

. . .

About ten minutes into the ride, Delilah nearly forgot that Hunny and Mori were in her car. The radio was playing softly, just enough for her to hear it. Hunny sat in the back, Mori in the passenger, both staring out the windows. Hunny was bouncing slightly in his seat, his legs swinging back and forth, and he looked like he was deeply contemplating something. Mori had his chin resting in his hand, his elbow resting on the ledge of the window, his expression giving nothing away. The slightly opened windows of the truck ruffled the three passenger's hair.

Suddenly though, a song that Delilah adored came on, and she couldn't help but start singing under her breath to it. It was Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert.

_"County road 223, under my feet  
>Nothing on this white rock but little old me.<br>I got two miles till, he makes bail.  
>And if I'm right<br>we're headed straight for hell._

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
>wait by the door and light a cigarette.<br>He wants a fight?  
>Well now he's got one;<br>and he ain't seen me crazy yet._

_Slap my face and shook me like a rag doll  
>don't that sound like a real man?<br>I wanna show him what a little girl's made of:  
>Gunpower and lead."<em>

An image of a man Delilah once knew flashed through her mind, and she could barely hold the sadistic smirk that fell across her lips. But Mori, who had turned to her once she started singing, saw it, and wondered just who she was singing about. But, since his gaze was unknown to her, she just kept singing softly.

_"Well, it's half past ten. Another six pack in.  
>I can feel the rumble like a cold, black wind.<br>He pulls in the drive. Gravel flies.  
>He don't know what's waitin here this time!<em>

_Hey! I'm goin home, gonna load my shotgun,  
>wait by the door and light a cigarette.<br>He wants a fight?  
>Well, now he's got one<br>and he ain't seen me crazy yet._

_Slap my face and he shook me  
>like a rag doll.<br>Don't that sound like a real man?  
>I'm 'unna show him<br>what a little girl's made of:  
>gunpowder and lead."<em>

By now, Delilah was really into the song, even shaking her head a small bit to the beat. Mori watched on, somewhat amused. _Finally_, he reflected, _she's acting like someone her age. Why is she so ...aloof all the time? She's still just a kid. Why act like someone twice her age? And what's with that smile of hers? It's always so fake, never reaching her eyes, yet that's how she always smiles, like it's her natural smile. I wonder what her real smile looks like. And why, oh why does she look so familiar? I haven't ever seen her before... have I?_ At that thought, Mori took a closer look at the girl sitting next to him. Even though she was not short, in the truck she was dwarfed, along with standing next to the silent giant. He smiled slightly.

_"His fist is big, but my gun's bigger.  
>He'll find out when I pull the trigger!<em>

_I'm goin home, gonna load my shotgun,  
>wait by the door and light a cigarette.<br>He wants a fight? Well now he's got one  
>and he ain't seen me crazy yet.<em>

_Slap my face and he shook me like a ragdoll  
>don't that sound like a real man?<br>I'm 'unna show him what a litte girl's made of:  
>gunpowder and lead."<em>

"I can see why you got the musical scholarship," Mori said once the song was done. Delilah whirled around, having completley forgotten the presence of himself and his cousin. A small blush formed on her cheeks, but her eyes seemed completly devoid of all emotion. She didn't realize that he could tell, though.

"Thank you, Morinozuka-san. That's very kind of you," she said. "But I don't deserve such compliments." And, before Mori, or Hunny (whom had been listening the whole time), could protest, she parked the truck and gunned the engine. "Come on, we're here."

(And here's the part where I should insert a line, but am too lazy to. Besides, it's fun coming up with things to put here.)

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! Thought you could get rid of me THAT easily, did you? It is not so, my friend! Hahaha!**

**Lolz, had to do that. Anywho, second song! Yay! Sorry it's late, I was having a MAJOR case of writer's block. But I simply ADORE the song 'Gunpowder and Lead.' Ironically, I'm listening to it right now. And, in all accuracey, I ADORE Miranda Lambert. But you'll find me sayng that I adore a lot of the songs I'm going to use.**

**Oh! And a treat for Jayden(nen?): JOE R'S PANTS! Lol, I HAD to. And for those of you wondering, I DO happen to know Jaynen(den?). She is one of my two best friends. The other being... well I can't tell you THAT, now can I?**

**Twins: Hello there, readers. We are SO sorry, but we simply MUST have dear little Midnight type of the next few chapters so she doesn't not upload for a long time again. *grab my arms and drags me away* Later.**

**NOOOOO! NOT HOMOSEXUAL TWINS!**

**Haruhi: Welcome to my world. The Midnight Shadow Star does NOT own us hosts, or Gunpowder and Lead, she doesn't know what idiot told you she DOES, but she asks you to smack them for her. But she DOES own Delilah, Kate, Brian, Jak, and this story. **

**Jak: Hey! No one owns me!**

**Haruhi: Midnight does. Get over it.**

**Kate: Could you be kind enough to review? Please? We would really appreciate it if you did. We would all adore you forever. Unless you left a really mean comment. Then we wouldn't like you so much. So, review, kay? *innocent smile***


	3. Song Three Dare You To Move

Kate, Brian, Jak, and even Delilah all stared at the large, white private jet in front of them. Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori were already climbing aboard, but the blond haired frenchman seemed to notice the lack of people getting on, and turned around to smile at them. "Coming? Or are you going to walk to Tokyo?"

Kate was the first to snap out of it, and grabbed Brian -her brother's- hand. That broke Jak and Delilah out of their fazes, and the four Americans got on, marveling at the size of the jet, Delilah less obviously than the others. They all sat down in the seats Tamaki assigned to them, and told them that his father would be riding in a seperate jet.

_Damn rich people,_ Delilah thought to herself as she took her seat by the window, making herself comfortable for the long ride. She had never really been in a plane -or jet-, unless you count when she was in her mother's womb. _Who needs _two_ private jets? Scratch that: Who needs a private jet?_

But, of course, none of those thoughts showed on her face.

She put her elbow on the window and put her cheek in her palm, looking at Mori out of the corner of her eye when he sat down across her, but looked away after a second, as he was of no interest to her. Although, it was almost odd how little he talked. _But_, Delilah supposed, _after last year, you can't say much more of yourself._

Suddenly, though, a deep, rumbling, but strangley warm voice broke through her thoughts. "Seatbelt." Her head snapped up to look at Mori, who was looking at her with an indifferent expression. Delilah noticed that his seatbelt was already buckled, and when she looked around, so was everyone else's.

"Right. Thank you, Morinozuka-san," she replied, and buckled. She was about to go back to looking out the window, when she felt something shift in her pcoket as she moved. She reached into it, and pulled out her Ipod. _Oh right..._ she thought to herself, remembering putting it in her pocket that morning when she thought it would make the plane ride just a little bit faster, so she mentally shrugged, putting the earbuds in and turning it on, before shoving it back in her pocket, and resting against the window. After a moment, a song that Delilah loved came on. It was her late mother singing Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. It was the song that she wouls always sing to Delilah when the girl had nightmares.

Delilah was suddenly overcome in a wave of nostalgia, memories of her mother crashing through her head. She had died a little less than four years ago from a stubborn tumor of cancer in her brain that just wouldn't go away. Her mother was a strong woman, but not strong enough. Tears threatened to fall, but Deliah just closed her eyes so they would leave, and so she could drown herself in memories.

On the back of her eyelids pictures played. One was of her and her mother in the kitchen of their home. Her mother -who's name was Lilac- was making pancakes with a great big grin at the girl -Delilah- sitting at the table, who was laughing hysterically.

_"Welcome to the planet,  
>welcome to existance.<br>Everyone's here, everyone's here._

_Everybody's watching you now,  
>everybody waits for you now.<br>What happens next? What happens next?_

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move.  
>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor.<br>I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move.<br>Like today never happened,  
>today never happened before."<em>

Then it was she and her mother leaving a movie and heading to the mall. They were in the car acting like total dorks. One of their favorite songs: If You Wanna Be My Lover by Spicegirls **(A/N: Spicegirls are AWESOME!) **was on, and they were singing at the tops of their lungs, and totally rocking out with the windows down. Needless to say that they got a few strange looks when other people passed by in their cars. And then at the mall, they staked every cute boy that was Delilah's age, and other girl stuff like that.

_"Welcome to the fallout. Welcome to resistance.  
>The tension is here, the tension is here.<br>Between who you are and who you could be,  
>between how it is and how it should be.<em>

_I dare you to move! I dare you to move!  
>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor!<br>I dare you to move!  
>I dare you to move!<br>Like today never happened,  
>today never happened."<em>

Next scene was of Lilac and Delilah at an amusment park. They had just gone on the biggest rollercoaster and were now stumbling to the nearest bench like drunk people. When they sat down, they took had a silent moment, looked over at each other, and then totally cracked up. The two had always loved rollarcoasters, and always went on them together.

_"Maybe redemption has stories to tell.  
>Maybe forgivness is right where you fell.<br>Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?  
>Where you gonna go?<br>Salvation is here."_

But as Delilah felt herself drifting off to sleep, dreaming of the memories, they turned bad. It was at first her sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to her mother and her boyfriend **(A/N: Lilac had been a single mother.)** fight in the kitchen. Her older brother -RJ- and younger sister -Chrysanthimum, or Chrysa- came and joined her. Chrysa and Delilah would start crying, and RJ would bring them into his room, and they would all talk to calm down until they fell asleep.

_"I dare you to move.  
>I dare you to move.<br>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor."_

Then it was RJ, Chrysa, and Delilah all sitting in a hospital room. RJ was pacing, and the two sisters were sitting on either side of the bed, which held Lilac, both holding one of her hands. Her heartbeat was getting weaker by the second, and all three children were crying. As the mother's icy blue eyes, warm with love and watery with tears closed, she mouthed the words "I love you". Her heart moniter turned into a long, never ending green snake, and a monotonus beep filled the room. All three siblings burst into a new round of tears, and even the sky started pouring out it's sobs. But, Lilac's face was more peaceful than it had been in a long while, and heaven had gotten a new angel.

_"I dare you to move.  
>I dare you to move.<br>Like today never happened,  
><em>

But then, the sequence changed, and the memory was of Delilah when she was ten. She was staring at a new house, and could hear a creek in the back. _That had always been my house..._ Delilah wondered in her sleep. _But it seems so new... _There was something trying to push it's way back up, but a bigger part of her brain -the part that wanted to push down all the pain- squashed it before she coudl realize it. _Yes, that was always our house. Mom got sick after she had Chrysa, no later. We had never moved before._ She repeated it in her head like a chant, and it seemed so familiar, like she had said that to herself before now. _No. not possible._ Yet, there was a memory of five people. One that was a slight bit taller than her held out his hand that in the memory that she remembered in the memory she was having now **(A/N: The smaller self in the memory she was having was having a memory).** She took it, and he smiled at her. But, for some strange reason, she could not remember the face of anyone she was remembering.

_today never happened,  
>today never happened,<br>today never happened before."_

Delilah was long gone into her dream, fast asleep, as the tears finally spilled out with nothing to hold them back. She wouldn't know that Mori had been watching her squirm in her seat, frowning and wondering what was wrong, if he should wake her up. She wouldn't know that Mori reached over to switch the song. She wouldn't know that Mori wiped away her tears.

(Can I get a line here, please? Thanks.)

**A/N: Hi there! I know it's short, and depressing, and absolutly choppy and terrible, but hey, it's something, isn't it? You'll get to learn more of Delilah's Depressing Backstory later on, and this is just more of a filler chapter.**

**I've got more coming soon, I promise!**

**Kyoya: Miss Midnight, do you not have Science homework that you need to get done? And math? And that English test you need to study for?**

**Science isn't due until November, and I'm a procrastinator. I rock at English, and I don't know what the math assignment is, I was gone. *Turns to readers* But school gives us too much homework, wouldn't you agree?**

**Haha, I've got nothing to put on this Note right now, I'm too tired. But you should be nice people and REVIEW MY HARD BUT SUCKISH WORK! And can I get at least ONE long review? Please?**_  
><em>


	4. Song Four Amazing

Delilah sighed as she entered her truck (she had NO idea how in the world they got it over there. Damn rich people...), jetlag already entering her system. _Just wait a little longer, Delilah. You can do this._ She looked over to Mori and Hunny, who had once again decidied to accompanied her, and lead her to her dorm.

She reached over, buckled her seatbelt, and put the truck in gear. All of her things were already loaded into the truckbed, and would be put away the moment she got to her dorm.

Suddenly, though, her cellphone started ringing. A ringtone she recognized and would always answer no matter what. _I'll be right here when you need me, anytime just keep believin'. And I'll be, right here. If you ever need a friend-_ "Chrysa. What's wrong?" Delilah answered, skipping any form of hello. She knew that if her little sister was calling her, it was usually important. The younger girl now lived in Ireland with their grandparents, whom absolutly despised Delilah, and had already disowned her, but the girl still kept close ties with her older sister. They had about a thousand email conversations going, and talked on the phone whenever one of them was upset. Chrysa was the only one Delilah could ever be herself around anymore.

"I-I'm sorry Li, but I had a nightmare, and Grandma and Grandpa aren't home, and-" Chrysa began, and Delilah could hear her sobbing softly through the other line. The sound broke her heart.

"Shhh, hush little flower. It's okay, I'm here, I won't leave you," Delilah murmured, completly ignoring the questioning looks that she was getting from Hunny and Mori. "Do you want to talk about it? That always made you feel better."

"Okay. I-I was standing all alone in a big, d-dark room. There was no windows, no door, no -no nothing. Suddenly there was a spotlight on me, and I was in the middle of a Circus. You and RJ and M-momma were there too. Momma and RJ had these -these inhuman smiles on their faces, and knives in their hands, and they were moving closer. And then you c-came to stand in front of me. You t-told me t-to run, but I couldn't. My feet were like concrete. A-and then RJ stabbed you. And b-blood was everywhere, and then h-he stabbed Momma and -oh, Li! I was so scared, and now I'm all alone in this dumb house!"

"You're not alone, baby girl. Mom's always there with you. And I'm always here."

"What about you, though? Isn't Momma with you, too? What if you get scared?" the thirteen year old girl asked quietly, her sobs faing a little bit with the comforting voice of her older sister. And as Delilah reminded her of their mother, a warm presence filled the air, and the room got a little lighter. She felt as though the strongest arms in the world were wrapping her in a protective embrace that she always remembered their mother holding them in.

Delilah's hard, icy eyes softened a little bit. "No. I don't get scared anymore. I can't, I have to prove to Momma that I can be my own protection. Besides, you need her more than I do, sweetie."

"But everyone needs comfort now and then, right, Li?"

"I'll be fine, Chrysa. Don't worry about me, alright? I'm a big girl, and I need to figure out how to get through this on my own." _I grew up fast so you didn't have to. Please don't put that to waste._

"...Li?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you sing me a lullaby?"

Delilah snuck a glance over at Mori, who was staring out the window again **(A/N: He's acctually looking at her very discreetly, but of course she doesn't notice that.)**, and then she looked at Hunny. He must have been able to hear the conversation, because he was looking at her, and when she shot him a glance that said _"Do you mind if I...?"_ he smiled and shook his head. That gesture was a _"Why are you asking me? Takashi and I don't mind."_

"...Of course, little flower. What song do you want?" Delilah said, and heard her sister sigh in relief. She didn't notice Mori's ear perk slightly, and him shift postitions so he could look at her.

"Sing the one that Momma always used to. When it was storming out and you and I got scared and went into her room."

"Alright, little one.

_"The morning, cold and raining,  
>dark before the dawn could come.<br>How long in twilight waiting,  
>longing for the rising sun?<br>Ohh, Ohh. Ohh, ohh._

_You came like crashing thunder,  
>breaking through these walls of stone.<br>You came with wide-eyed wonder,  
>into all this great unknown.<br>Ohh, ohh. Ohh, ohh_

_Hush now, don't you be afraid.  
>I promise you, I'll always stay.<br>I'll never be that far away,  
>I'm right here with you.<em>

_You're so amazing, you shine like the stars.  
>You're so amazing, the beauty you are.<br>You came blazing, right into my heart.  
>You're so amazing, you are.<br>You are~"_

Delilah smiled tenderly, at the memory that came flashing through. It was she, Chrysa, and her mother all sitting in her mother's room on her bed. Chrysa was crying, Delilah holding her and, but shaking, and trying to hold strong. A strom howled outside, and Lilac lit a candle, smiling the same smile tender smile as Delilah was at the memory. Lilac sat cross legged, her long orange hair falling forward over her shoulder as she wrapped the nine year old Delilah and the four year old Chrysa in a huge hug, opening her mouth to sing them to sleep.

When Delilah started the next verse, she could hear her mother's soft, soothing alto voice singing over her own shimmering soprano.

_"You came from Heaven shining,  
>breath of God still fresh on you.<br>The beating heart inside me crumbled  
>at this one so new.<br>Ohh, ohh. Ohh, ohh._

_No matter where, how far you wander,  
>for a thousand years or longer.<br>I'll be right there for you,  
>right here with you.<em>

_You're so amazing, you shine like the stars.  
>You're so amazing, the beauty you are.<br>You came blazing, right into my heart.  
>You're so amazing, you are.<br>You are~_

_I hope your tears are few and fast,  
>I hope your dreams come true at last.<br>I hope you find love that goes on  
>and on and on and on and on.<em>

_I hope you wish on every star,  
>I hope you never fall too far.<br>I hope this world can see how wonderful you are._

_You're so amazing, you shine like the stars,  
>you're so amazing, the beauty you are.<br>You came blazing, right into my heart,  
>you're so amazing (X2)<br>You are.  
>You~ Are~"<em>

Delilah could hear only the sounds of deep breathing, and smiled softly. Mori, who had been watching the whole time, was a bit shocked. It was a _real_ smile. Her whole face lit up, her features softened, and she looked truly peaceful. _Beautiful_, he almost murmured aloud, but refrained.

"Good night my darling little sister, and have sweet dreams," Delilah murmured across the phone line, and closed the line, knowing that her sister's phone would end the call when hers did.

"You really care about your sister, huh, Lilah-chan?" Hunny said, and Delilah looked at him through her mirror, her eyes still holding signs of her slight smile.

"Yes, Hunny. I care for my sister very much. She and I are all we've got, what with Mom gone, and RJ off who-knows-where doing only God knows what," Delilah replied, rolling her eyes on the last part. She didn't particularly care for her brother -she still loved him, but, you know. He did some bad things, and the sisters broke apart from their brother.

"You lost your mother?" Hunny asked, and Delilah nodded. She didn't really want to talk about it, but she figured that Hunny and Mori were nice people, and could be trusted. Besides, it would be rude to Hunny.

"Yes. We lost her four years ago to brain cancer. The tumor was too stubborn to go away, and even though Mom was the strongest person I've ever known, she still lost the battle. It's not really the same with her gone, but we all manage in our own way, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Lilah-chan! I didn't know! I shouldn't have asked!" Hunny cried, tears filling his eyes, as he clutched his bunny -Usa-chan, didn't he say it's name was?- closer. Even Mori looked sympathetic. He felt the need to question something, though.

"I don't mean to pry, but, what about your father?" He asked, and Delilah stared at him in shock. Her eyes became sad, but the rest of her features did not move. Only ones like Mori -who was like her- and Hunny -who was observant and used to it- would notice though. She, as stated, was like Mori. Her expressions didn't show on her face, but her her eyes.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once, Morinozuka-san. And my father, we never really knew him. He divorced my mom after Chrysa was born, I was only five, so I don't remember him much. Mom never talked about him, and raised us all on her own. Gotta give her credit, my siblings and I were crazy kids. But we pulled through. Mom never ignored us, always making us feel loved, and she was one of those people that you wouldn't know, but you could walk up to on the street and tell her all your problems, and she would just sit and listen. She would even get you food. She was one of the brightest lights in this world, and my sister, my brother, and I always worked hard to make sure that she always shone." _What's wrong with me? Why am I talking so much?_

Delilah saw sympathy flash in the tall boy's eyes, an stiffened. She did not want sympathy, or pity, because that made her feel like whoever gave it thought they could relate. If the person actually could relate, well then that was a different story.

_But,_ the girl reflected with a silent but bitter sigh, _who in this world would be able to relate to what I've been through? No one, right? Or, I hope not, at least._

The rest of the ride was a silent one, bitter tension and anger hanging in the air.

Hunny and Mori although, kept sneaking glances at the icy eyed girl, who paid them no attention. The look in her eyes and the aura around her screamed that there was more to the story than she was telling them, and the whole story wanted out, even though it's owner didn't. A thought passed through each of the boys at the same time:

_What happened to this girl?_

(Um. Line?)

**A/N: Haha! Completed another song (er... 'chapter' in the other story speak. or sometimes episode. But this has music in ALMOST (note the ALMOST. With a capital ALMOST) every chapter, thus 'songs'. And this is one of my favorite all time songs EVER. I can listen to it OVER AND OVER, and I won't get tired of it. Go look it up if you've never heard it. Please? Do it for Chrysa!**

**Curious to know what happened to Delilah now, are we? Well, TOO BAD! Haha, jk, but it won't come up again for a while (the WHOLE story, that is ;))**

**I NEED YOUR STATEMENTS!: Leave me (in a review) your opinion on whether or not I should bring Chrysa to Ouran (only for a visit, though).**

**well, I've used up Mori's talking time, untill it's renewed again, and Hunny is off eating cake. Kyoya is being a creeper somewhere (probably doing something SMART), and Tamaki is bothering Haruhi. And I've locked the twins out. Delilah is on the phone with Kate, and Jak and Brian are outside playing soccer. Who does that leave to talk with me?**

**Chrysa: *raises hand shly and blushes* U-ummm... I'm here.**

**Oh! Chrysa! YAY! You're one of my favorite characters to type! You're so innocent and sweet (even more so then Hunny) and slightly childish. I absoulutly ADORE you!**

**Chrysa: *blush deepens* T-thank you, Midnight-chan. *Turns to readers* Wow. Um, hi. I'm Chrysanthimum Hansan, pleased to meet you. W-would you please leave your opinion on whether or not I should visit Ouran? I-I would be pleased if you wanted me to, I want to see my big sister, but if not, that's okay too. And if you want me to, would you please tell me what you would like to see me do when there? Oh, and please leave a review. **

**Some people put this story on story alert, and for that I'm VERY greatful, but could you please leave me a review as well? You authors out there know that reviews are my water, I need them to keep me going.**

**Love you all, and God Bless!**

**Chrysa: the Midnight Shadow Star does not own the Ouran characters. Only Delilah, RJ, Lilac, Kate, Jak, and Brian, as well as the content and plot of this story. Thank you so much for reading.**


	5. Song 5 Fearless

After what seemed an iternity, Delilah, Mori, and Hunny reached the dorms.

"You'll be in Co-Ed dorm 3-E. That means you get a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen, all to yourself, Lilah-chan!" Hunny told her excitedly as the three teens exited the truck. Delilah only nodded. "We'll show you where it is, and then we can help your carry your stuff in!" the small boy finished, right as a limo pulled up next to the large truck. Tamaki, Headmaster Souh, Kate, and two boys whom Delilah could only guess were Brian and Jak stepped out.

The boy whom Delilah presumed to be Jak whistled lowly. "Impressive," he said, as he gazed about the dorm building, which, Delilah had to agree, was farely impressive, that being one word for it.

It was a big building, actually, three buildings, to be more precise. One in the middle, the Co-Ed dorm, and one on either side, being the Girls and Boys dorms. A thin walkway that looked like a skywalk connected each side building to the middle. All three buildings were a light pink, which made the tall, icy eyed, auburn haired girl shudder inwardly. She was okay with some pink, but it had to be the right shade, and not so much of it. Thin vines of ivy crawled up the sides of the buildings, remeinding the girl of spiders.

"Oh! Delilah! I didn't notice you there! And you have Mori-kun and Hunny-kun with you!" Kate said, once she saw Delilah standing there, and ran over to the taller girl, dragging a taller, male with her. "Delilah! I want you to meet someone! This is my younger brother, Brian Vannder!"

Delilah took a moment to study the boy.

He was about an inch taller than Delilah at five foot ten, and thin. He skin was tan, but not as tan as Mori's, with dirty blond hair that was in a semi-bowl cut, and fell into grey/green/blue eyes that were the same as Kate's. He seemed very laid back, but hyper at the same time.

"Hi there. I'm Brian, and you must be Delilah. Nice to meet you. Kate was telling us all about you on the car ride to the airport, but I never got the chance to talk to you, cause you fell asleep on the jet," Brian said with a grin, as Kate smacked him.

"Brian! You're not supposed to tell her that I was telling you about her!" She snapped at him in a playful way, and he just shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever, big sis," Brian replied, and Delilah, for a moment, saw the same kind of interaction with her and her older brother RJ. She saw herself grinning her carefree grin that she always had before her mother died so long ago, and smaking him on the arm, as he laughed. But then she was snapped out of it, as Brian stuck out his hand to her with a kind smile. He hadn't noticed the sad flash in her eyes. But Mori, as he would and had for a long time, _did _notice, and was left wondering yet again what had happened to this girl that caused her to act as she did now.

Delilah smiled back to Brian, a small, fake smile, but he, like all but Mori, didn't realize it was anything but real. "It's nice to meet you, as well, Brian," she said, and shook his hand, and noticed how long and slim it was. He must have gotten to Ouran through the art scholarship, because his hands were that of an artist. If she could remember correctly, he was a second year. Suddenly, her hand was out of Brian's, and put into Jak's, forcing her to look at him.

He had tanish skin, less so than Brian, and freckles. His blonde hair was short cut, and deep blue eyes grinning like his mouth. He was tall, maybe six foot one, and well built. His hands were slightly calloused, and Delilah knew that he had gotten to Ouran through the Sports scholarship, as he was East's All Star, a second year as well.

"Hey there, Delilah-sempai, I suppose you would be now that we're in Japan, eh?" Jak said with a goofy grin, pumping the girl's hands up and down.

"Yes, I suppose so, Jak. You're starting to hurt my arm," Delilah said quietly, apparently quiet enough that the younger boy couldn't hear her, because he kept pumping her arm up and down, and her arm was becoming sore. The icy eyed girl just gritted her teeth and bared it, because she didn't want to raise her voice. She didn't like yelling unless she was really mad. Finally, it was over.

"Hey! Delilah, you're staying in the Co-Ed dorms, right?" Kate asked, and Delilah nodded, adn the shorter girl slouched over in despair. "Oh, that's no good. I'm staying in the all girls dorm, so we won't get to see each other as often."

The tallder girl shrugged and pointed at the skywalk, and Kate got the hint, and brightened right back up. "You're right! I can just walk over to you're dorm, or you can come over to mine! Oops!" Kate finished, looking over to where Brian and Jak were already grabbing their stuff and heading to the dorm that they were sharing. "I should probably take that as my que to go unpack too, huh? Well, see you later, La-chan!" Kate ran off, laughing to herself at her knew nickname for the suprised girl.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (After Delilah has MOST of her unpacking done)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Delilah sighed as she sat down on her freshly made bed, sinking into the soft thing slightly, and looked around the room she would be sleeping in for the next five years of her life. The bedroom wasn't the biggest thing, but it wasn't small either. The walls were white, and Tamaki promised that she would be allowed to decorate or paint it if she wished. _Blue, maybe._ She thought to herself as she studied the bright room, with all natural light shining in from the two windows. _And stars all over the walls, or little balls of light, or some swirly wind pattern. Or maybe all three, in white, yellow, and silver..._

The rest of the room was simple. The door was on the other side of the room, kitty corner to her be, which was almost in the right corner, the only thing blocking it was her dresser. A desk lay on the far right wall, already neat, but covered with her laptop, a pancil cup, and pictures of family and old friends, as well as some statues that she had always loved as a child. A large bookshelf covered most of the wall across from her bed, not filled yet, because she had saved unpacking her books for last.

The rest of the apartment was simple. The bedroom was at the end of the hall, which also had a bathroom, a guestroom, and a study attached to it. When you came in the front door, though, you were immeadiatly led into the living room, and the kitchinette which was connected to that.

Delilah sighed again, and stood up, deciding that she might as well finish. _Music will make this go a lot faster, _she thought to herself, walked over to where her Ipod lay on it's charger/radio, and turned it on. A song that she loved came on first, even though it was a short song, and as the piano opened the beautiful and light yet deep song, she allowed herself a moment of pure calm and relaxation as she started to put her books into the large book shelf.

_"Empty house far away,  
>lost in lonely space,<br>you know you've felt the same._

_From the shallows in love,  
>to the depths of your scars,<br>you know you want to change."_

That part always struck something with Delilah. It seemed as though she could relate to it, but with this song it was always so hard to tell. Often times she would listen to this song while staring at herself in a mirror, and try to piece herself together, but there always seemed to be pieces missing, and she could never understand what they were, and this song just made things even more cryptic. But she knew what they were trying to say - somewhere out there, there is a house abandoned, and there is a person who feels that way -lost, abandoned, and alone. They don't feel loved, and their wounds and hatred are much deeper than love, but the person wants to change that.

Or, at least, that's what Delilah got from it. She wasn't sure.

_"In the rafters a vate,  
>fixed and spinning late,<br>there is a certain fear._

_Even light with control,  
>lights outside our homes,<br>wait for every tear."_

That part always confused the girl, adn she never tried to pick it apart, because it just made her more confused.

As Delilah pondered these things while she organized her books onto the shelves, the song played on as she sang, and she didn't hear her front door open or seven pairs of feet shuffle in. She didn't hear the child-like voice telling everyone to please be quiet so they could hear Liliah-chan's singing. But, she wouldn't notice until they did something loud, because she was lost in her own world, her body working on autopilot while she organized. She used to have a part time job at the local library, and now putting away books in that same order always happene whether she wanted it to or not. But at the moment it came in handy.

_"So exit the fall,  
>and now it's over.<br>You're learning it's all  
>before your heart.<em>

_Steady hands in the plains,  
>calculated ways,<br>to call it ailing in._

_Figure hearts far away,  
>when you work so late,<br>from a distant end."_

Delilah, still lost in her own world, did not notice when seven people walked into her room, all entraced by the sound of her voice.

_"So exit the fall,  
>and now it's over.<br>You're learning it's all  
>before you heart(2x)"<em>

As the song finished and went onto the next, a book fell from the top shelf were it had been precariously placed, and hit Delilah's head. Thankfully, it was a thinish book, and soft cover. But, nonetheless, it suprised the girl, and she let out a small shriek, and dropped the two books in her hands, and all three books fell to the floor with heavy _thuds_, as the tall, icy eyed girl tried to calm her swiftly beating heart.

"That's it then, isn't it?" She muttered outloud, not afraid to speak because she was unaware of anyone in her presence, and unafraid to be her more than slightly odd self. "Inanimate objects hate me, don't they? Especially books. It's always the _books_. Always the quiet ones..." she glared at the three books on the floor, before bending over to pick them up. She put them in their proper places. "Stay!" She ordered sharply, and, as though just to agravate her, the first fell again, knocking down the other two with it. But, Delilah was quick enough to jump back this time, and tripped over something, and fell back onto her bed with a loud _oof!_

"Wow. Karma hates me. It really _really_ hates me. What did I ever do to it?" She demanded out loud to no one in particular, and sighed as she got up. Then she sensed many curious stares, and her head snapped to the side as her body slid into a natural defensive postition. She was almost suprised at who she saw -_almost_ being key there.

Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and four others stood there -whom she guesse were the rest of the host club- curiously gazing at her. Well, Tamaki, Hunny, red headed twins, and a chesnut eyed girl were, Mori had a look of indifference (other than the amusment that Delilah noticed in his eyes. She had learned to read eyes when she started using them to express herself around others), and the black haired boy with glasses was writing in a mysterious black folder.

"How much of that did you see?" Asked Delilah as she slowly stood up and gazed at them, thankful now that she could easily keep her emotions off of her face. If she couldn't, she'd fear that her face would be redder than a fire engine at the moment. Only a slight pink brushed her cheeks, one that no one excluding Mori and the black haired boy noticed.

"We came in while you were singing," Hunny said with a grin, holding his Usa-chan closer to him. "I've told you that you have a pretty voice, right, Lilah-chan? 'Cause you do! Right, Takashi?"

"Ah," the gentle giant said, looking at the icy eyed, auburn haired girl with amusment. That look and the small smile that suddenly adorned his face made more color creep into Delilah's cheeks, and the black haired boy took note of something in his book. Whether or not it had to do with anything, Delilah didn't know.

"Hunny-senpai, 'pretty' does not even _begin_ to compare to Delilah-hime's _angelic_ voice-" Tamaki began, gesticulating as he walked towards the girl in question, who just raised a single eyebrow.

"We've been over this, Tamaki. I don't and won't fall for the 'host' act," Delilah said bluntly, causing Tamaki to go to his emo corner (_Wow. It travels, too?_ Was what Delilah thought about that), and the ginger twins to start laughing. One with his hair parted to the right walked over and put his elbow in her shoulder, the other copying the action.

"Wow," said the first.

"That was harsh," continued the second.

"Just like Haruhi." They concluded, giving her twin mischivious grins. "We approve."

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," the first one said, handing her a orange rose.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," said the second, handing her a blue rose (Delilah is wondering:_ Where do they keep these random roses?_)

"And we're the little devil types of the Host Club!" They finished once Delilah had taken the roses. Then the cold, dark looking one with pale skin, jet black hair, and glasses that caught on the light and flashed stepped forward, giving her a fake smile.

"Hello there, Princess. I am Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the Host Club and the 'Cool' type. It's very nice to meet you, Princess Delilah Hansan," he said, and Delilah just raised an eyebrow as he offered her a dark purple rose, but took it after a minute, not wanting to be rude.

"If it is such a pleasure to meet me, Ootori-san, then why is your smile so obviously fake?" Delilah asked, not mean, not curious, more of a statement/question than a real question. After so many years of not smiling a real smile, the red head had picked up how to tell they were fake, but apparently Kyoya did not know all he thought he knew. His 'smile' faltered, and everyone in the room just stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. "It's rude to stare," the girl stated quietly, and watched as they all recovered, but Kyoya never answered her question, just stepped back into the shadows.

Tamaki seemed to realize something then, as he stared at the roses in his sempai's hands. "Oh!" He said, snapping to attention. "Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, and I all forgot to give you our official Host Club titles! How foolish of me to forget!"

"Yeah! Some king you are!" Hikaru (Delilah _thought_. She couldn't quite tell yet).

"Yeah! Some king I am- hey wait! You evil twins!" Tamaki said, his face turning red, as he started to chase the hysterical twins around the room. The rest of the group just watched with raised eyebrows, until Hunny decided it was time to introduce his and Takashi's 'host' selves. With that, he walked over to Delilah.

"Lilah-chan," he said quietly, and she looked down, her eyes showing her curiousity. _She's like Takashi. She shows her emotions with her eyes, not anything else,_ he thought to himself as he smiled sweetly. "Just so you know, I'm the Lolita type of the group. If you ever come to the Host club, which you have to, you'll have to come eat cake with me and Takashi, kay?" He asked, offering her a light pink rose. She took it, her eyes smiling.

"Of course, Haninozu-"

"Nuh-uh! Call me Hunny, okay? That's what my friends call me!"

"Alright, Hanino- Hunny-san."

"No! Just Hunny! Hunny-san makes me feel too old!"

"Fine, fine, Hunny, then." Delilah rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly anyways, then she was covered in a shadow, and she looked up. There, of course, stood Mori. "I suppose I should call you 'Mori' then, eh? Or Hunny will have another fit?"

Then, being Mori, he offered her the only answer he could, a shrug.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAhAH! Yet another song done! Fin! Finite! Complete! Ended!**

**Lol, the rest of the introductions will come along next chapter. As well as a little suprise... Hahaha *lightning crackles in the background*, poor Delilah!**

**Delilah: Midnight-san, what did you do?**

**Oh, nothing, nothing, nothing at all my dear? What makes you say that?**

**Delilah: Only the fact that there's lightning, but no storm, so it must be your so called 'evil genius' at work.**

**"So called"? "SO CALLED"? How DARE you 'so call' my PURE EVIL GENIUS! Now I will just make things WORSE for you! If you'll excuse me, my dear readers, I must go make things miserable but enjoyable for YOU for my UNMANNERED OC!**

**Thank you for reading, and God Bless. *Walks of in a storm***

**Delilah: *sighs* I'm sorry about that. Authors. You know how they get. Midnight-san is SO grateful for those of you who left reviews last time, and to those of you who put this story on favorite or alert. But all she asks of you is to PLEASE review. She needs some honest feedback! It takes two to five minutes to review! Please do it! **

**Thank you again!**

**BTW: Song is Fearless by Falling Up. AMAZING song. Go check it out!**


End file.
